warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dewnose/Main article
}} |pastaffie = Unknown |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |kit = Dewkit |apprentice=Dewpaw |warrior=Dewnose |mother=Brightheart |father=Cloudtail |sisters=Whitewing, Ambermoon |brother=Snowbush |foster sisters=Lilyheart, Seedpaw |mentor = Whitewing |apps = Thriftear |livebooks = The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, A Vision of Shadows, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks = Unknown }} Dewnose is a gray-and-white tom with amber eyes.Revealed on Kate's facebook page Dewnose is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. He was born as Dewkit to Cloudtail and Brightheart as part of their second litter, with his littermates Ambermoon and Snowbush. He was later apprenticed to his older sister Whitewing as Dewpaw, and helped out his Clan during the Great Storm. He later became a warrior named Dewnose and mentor to Thriftear. History ''Omen of the Stars :He is born to Cloudtail and Brightheart along with his siblings, Snowkit and Amberkit. The kits are their parents' second litter, with their older sibling being Whitewing. Dewkit and his littermates are born shortly before the Great Battle, and Brightheart, Daisy and Ferncloud protect them in the nursery. After Sorreltail dies, Lilykit and Seedkit become his foster sisters. A Vision of Shadows :He is now a warrior named Dewnose, and his brother, Snowbush, has a litter of kits with Lilyheart: Larkkit, Leafkit and Honeykit. His patrol discovers Violetpaw escaping from the Kin with a plan to free the RiverClan prisoners. When she asks about Twigpaw, Dewnose comforts her when he reveals the Clan believes she has died. After Snowbush dies, Dewnose attends his vigil with the rest of his family. Twigpaw returns to rejoin ThunderClan from SkyClan, and Dewnose is among the many to doubt her loyalty. The Broken Code :Dewnose is now mentoring Thriftpaw, and is often seen with his apprentice. After she becomes a warrior, Bramblestar's impostor gets Dewnose's name wrong when addressing him, referring to him as "Dewtail". Dewnose corrects him, which the impostor snaps at him afterwards. Dewnose, along with Lionblaze and Rosepetal, are convinced by Bristlefrost to thank StarClan out loud to honor the warrior code. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, during the Great Storm, Dewpaw is now an apprentice with his older sister, Whitewing, as his mentor. He frequently gets into trouble for scaring Daisy and ruining bedding. He comforts Lilypaw when she has nightmare's of Seedpaw's death, and he and his littermates are overjoyed when the flood waters recede in their camp. Trivia Interesting facts *He has kittypet blood through Cloudtail. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly called a she-cat. *Although family normally doesn't mentor family, Dewnose's mentor was his older sister. *Although being younger than Lilyheart and Seedpaw,Dewnose and his siblings were born in The Last Hope, while Seedpaw and Lilyheart were born in The Forgotten Warrior Dewnose and his siblings were apprenticed first. **However, in Crowfeather's Trial, the trio of siblings are still kits, while Lilypaw and Seedpaw are already apprenticed. *He is mistakenly shown without white on the family tree. File:Dewnose.Icon.png *He was mistakenly called Dewspring. Character pixels Official art Quotes |See more'}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages